


Perihelion

by Beanwhile



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Come Shot, Denial of Feelings, Established Relationship, Fraternization, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Secret Relationship, Showers, Teasing, let's be real here, millicent ships it, old married couple more like old married fuckbuddies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:08:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7204043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beanwhile/pseuds/Beanwhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Mitaka and General Hux have established a simple off-duty relationship, which entails nothing more involving than sex and an occasional witty remark.  One evening, Mitaka finds Hux in a particularly good mood. The General has a few surprises in store for his Lieutenant. The evening goes mostly fine, with the exception that Mitaka is forced to acknowledge feelings he had pretended weren't there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perihelion

**Author's Note:**

> *perihelion - the point in the orbit of a planet, asteroid, or comet at which it is closest to the sun.

                Mitaka swiped a rank cylinder over the panel next to the door, and waited. Every time he stood outside Hux’s door he became nervous. It felt dangerous in a way he couldn’t make sense of, a clench in the gut—a possibility to incriminate not only him, but General Hux as well.

                For the record, he was delivering a datapad with the main bridge’s report of his shift. He was under no obligation to reveal more as his orders came from Hux himself. The off-record matters he did not even want to think about before he was admitted. They made his heart throb in unexpected places.

                Warmth enveloped his body. His skin was so sensitive he felt every thread of uniform touching or pressing against it. Anticipation coursed through him; he could hear his heartbeat drumming: thump, thump, thump.

                A dull chime sounded from inside and the door slid open with a hiss. He stepped into the dimness with a suppressed sigh of relief, and waited for his eyes to adjust while the door closed behind him.

                Across the lounge, which also doubled as an office, Hux was, as usual, entrenched behind his massive desk. Millicent was perched on his shoulder, and they were looking at another datapad. The flashing of the screen reflected on Hux’s face and Millie’s big eyes. She pawed at it every now and then, and Mitaka had no idea whether it was her natural curiosity, or she was helping Hux run the Order. Neither would surprise him.

                He stood at attention a pace away from the desk, a little embarrassed he had barged cock-first in on a domestic moment between cat and general. Maybe it was best he left the datapad and went away. His refresher would not witness relief of inconvenient arousal for the first time.

                The gingers raised their eyes. Millie made good use of Hux’s distraction: she tapped the screen with an air of finality, then hopped off him and onto the desk. She smacked his hand with her tail, and went away. Hux frowned at the screen, and left it on the desk. The schematics of Starkiller Base gleamed from the screen.

                “The reports I asked for?” he inquired instead of greeting.

                “Yes, sir,” Mitaka confirmed. He took the step forward and offered the datapad. “Tractor beam projectors are fully operational again, and data processing to the bridge has been restored,” he summed up for Hux. It had become a habit of sorts.

                Hux did not reach for the datapad. “Did you volunteer to bring it, Lieutenant?”

                Mitaka chewed on his tongue. Petty and cruel, the captain of their team found it amusing to dispatch smaller-than-average, ever-distressed-looking Lieutenant Mitaka to bear news to the General as often as possible. _Especially_ if they were bad. Mitaka’s fellow officers felt sorry for him, though none volunteered to become the object of their captain’s humour. He continued to maintain his vulnerable expression, and had to disturb the General again and again.

                “My commanding officer says it builds character to report in person to superior officers.” Mitaka was careful how he crafted his response, in case it escaped the room and bit him in the ass. “A displeasing report after a streak of success is a good way to measure an officer’s worth.”

                “Your commanding officer is a wise man.” Hux nodded. His tone indicated he had seen through Mitaka’s phrasing. Just because they were sleeping together did not mean Mitaka was under Hux’s protection. The Finalizer was a big ship and there were plenty of officers for Hux to choose from. Some of them, Mitaka knew, would kill for the honour.

                Hux’s eyes narrowed. “Is something agitating you, Lieutenant?” He leaned back in his chair and raised his chin. “Or did you come here expecting personal gain?”

                Mitaka’s face went aflame. He clutched the datapad to his chest. “I admit to the latter, sir,” he said at last. Dawdling would displease Hux more than anything. He tried to speak up but his voice wouldn’t rise to his usual pitch. “Given it has become a somewhat regular occurrence.”

                Hux reached a hand over the desk and Mitaka had to surrender the small device he used as a shield. The General began thumbing through the data. “Do you enjoy it?” he asked without lifting his gaze off the screen.

                “Sir?”

                “Do you enjoy having sex with me, Lieutenant?” Hux enunciated for him loud enough to cut off any possibility for Mitaka to wiggle out of the topic.

                He asked as if Mitaka kept cool as a droid during their private encounters.

                “Yes, sir. I’ve never been anything less than willing.” He considered his word choice. “Ardent.” It was a dangerous word, an involving word—it entailed too much depth for what they were doing off-duty. Yet Hux in private had subtle differences from General Hux, and Mitaka was too curious for his own good.

                Hux said nothing.

                “Do _you_ , sir?” Mitaka asked in a feat of suicidal bravery. The General did not respond to that, either, and Mitaka allowed himself to believe his question had gone unnoticed. It was better like that, in some ways.

                Hux left the second datapad next to the first one and laced his fingers on the desk. He looked at Mitaka and the latter drew himself up, awaiting orders. He endured the General’s gaze, trying his best to appear calm.

                “I do,” Hux said. It was so sudden and honest it felt like a physical blow. It was a challenge to Mitaka, he felt, a dare to address their joint breach of regulation. Like a reckless move in dejarik, it made him wary. “I am impressed by your skills, though I do have to close my eyes as to how you’ve built the experience and confidence behind them.”

                Small fires lit in Mitaka’s ears; he didn’t know how to respond. He looked down and couldn’t muster the courage to meet Hux’s gaze again.

                After a moment the General took mercy on him. “Nothing requires my immediate attention during this shift. Would you like to apply said skills to practice?”

                “Yes, sir!” Mitaka exclaimed in relief. The blood accumulated in the lobes of his ears and over his cheekbones broke free and rushed through the rest of his body, more vigorously in some places than in others.

                He hurried around the desk and Hux stood up to welcome him. A gloved hand ran through Mitaka’s hair, clutched at the locks, and guided him against Hux’s lips into a languid kiss. Heat flashed through him like a lightning. He closed his eyes and let himself feel nothing else, register nothing else but Hux’s lips. He would never get over how soft the General was to the touch.

                Hux spread his legs to accommodate Mitaka between them. Mitaka leaned in, patting around for something to put his hands on for balance. His rank cylinders stood firm between their chests; his semi-hard cock rubbed against Hux’s thigh. The physical stimulation made him weak in the knees. Against his lower belly, Hux’s own erection was demanding his attention, which didn’t help with the knee situation at all.

                Satisfaction mixed with the rest of his emotions. He snuck one hand between their bodies, until his fingers found the General’s cock. He pushed, insistent, and when he reached he palmed the rigid length. Hux hummed in his mouth, and he bent in a little to allow space for Mitaka’s hand. Encouraged, Mitaka rubbed his palm against the shaft, feeling the flesh grow and harden against his touch.

                “Sir,” he breathed against Hux’s lips, “permission to pleasure you?” He looked up and met the General’s half-lidded gaze. This close, Mitaka could tell in detail all the ways in which Hux was handsome: the way his eyelashes shone even in the dimness; the line that curved under his cheekbones; the corners of his mouth.

                “Granted,” Hux drawled. “Refresher.”

                They hurried to undress. In-between items Mitaka shot glances at Hux. The General shed his uniform the same way he did everything else: swift gestures which did not sacrifice elegance. His leanness made him a study in human anatomy: bones wrapped in sinew and muscle, every hollow and ridge outlined under the cover of pale skin. Mitaka knew for a fact the General had never been seen in the senior officers’ training complex, but he seemed to find the time to keep fit, on top of the rest of the things demanding his attention. Mitaka revelled in the moments when he was allowed to study the General’s body. Sometimes with tongue, sometimes with his fingers only, he held a persistent fascination with it. He couldn’t believe officers would call Hux a droid, a _machine_ , and mean it as an insult.

                He followed the General in the spacious refresher. Unlike the majority of personnel who had to rely on sonics (faster, more efficient) or the communals, Hux also had a shower installed. It was one of the few luxuries Mitaka had witnessed him take advantage of. Everything else he brushed away, if it wasn’t efficient.

                A fine drizzle sprayed him in the face and chest, inviting him into the stream with its long licks. Hux raised his hands and ran his fingers through his hair. Mitaka watched with slight disappointment as the locks broke free and darkened, softening under the touch and closing again after the intrusion, and glued together by the running water. It was an old daydream of his, to be the one to undo the General’s hair from the regulation styling. To hold it tight, and pull, while worshipping Hux’s neck with his mouth. He mimicked the gesture, rinsing his own hair.

                They washed quickly. Mitaka stole glances and touches from Hux, some less “accidental” than other. It was hard not to look at him. The otherwise pale skin on his chest and shoulders was filling with colour under the gentle ministrations of the warm water; but his belly still retained the usual paleness, and the thin line of trimmed hairs between his navel and his cock were quite attention-grabbing. Mitaka’s mouth watered at the thought of running his tongue over them. He must’ve let out a sound because Hux caught his eyes.

                “Lieutenant?”

                Instead of an answer, Mitaka stood up on his toes to reach Hux’s lips.

                Fingers pressed against Mitaka’s mouth. He froze, confused.  

                “I think you are growing rather spoiled,” the General murmured. He narrowed his eyes in the way when he was usually grinning. “You may not kiss me again until I’ve decided you have earned the right to do so. Would that be too hard a challenge?”

                Mitaka stared at him. He had to put in some effort to restrain himself. It was an odd command as far as their intimacy went, though nothing that should’ve surprised him as much. Was Hux gauging his reactions again, or was he being merely playful? He was tempted to ask, but then Hux wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed their bodies together, which was enough to derail Mitaka’s train of thought. _Playful it is then,_ he thought, _Starkiller planning must be on track for once._

                “May I kiss you in other places, sir?”

                Hux nodded. “Yes. I reckon the face is enough in terms of restriction.”

                The clause made Mitaka smile in anticipation. He loved it when Hux was demonstrating a benevolent mood—there had been only a few other times, and Mitaka remembered each and every one of them. _Coming close to those borders would prove fun_ , he thought. He could almost hear Hux’s grunts of mild displeasure when his explicit command was encroached upon.

His cock throbbed, and slid against the General’s thigh. He took hold of Hux’s biceps to steady himself. His body felt weak again, and he was glad Hux was holding him steadfast. There was a lot of the General in that grip, firm and possessive.

                _No lips_ , he told himself, and tilted his head to nip the skin just behind the General’s jaw, instead of voicing his displeasure. Hux hummed. He ran his hand against the back of Mitaka’s head, grasping at hair to clutch. Mitaka didn’t wait for him. He broke free from the embrace and bowed his head. Those lovely lips weren’t going anywhere, which didn’t deter him from hurrying to prove himself. He flattened his tongue against a nipple and pressed as hard as he could, making sure the texture would be felt once he dragged it over the skin.

                A hiss escaped Hux’s mouth when Mitaka pulled back his tongue and sucked in the flesh. His muscles tensed when it ran between the barely parted teeth; his cock gave a throb against Mitaka’s belly. Mitaka licked the reddened skin over and over as if in apology, in his mind pleased with the results. If the General wanted a demonstration of his Lieutenant’s skills, then by all means he was going to get it. Most of their time spent together was in predominant silence. Mitaka had a permission to leave Hux panting and unable to move a muscle from exhaustion. The thought made him shut his eyes.

                Fingers found their way through his hair again and gripped it. His head was pulled away. The General gave Mitaka a meaningful look and made a show of licking his lips, no doubt in revenge. His legs spread in invitation Mitaka could not refuse even if he wanted to. Their length, combined with the height difference, put Mitaka into a perfect position to suck the General’s cock, something Hux took advantage of more and more often in the refresher.

                Mitaka sank on his knees. His mind buzzed with plans, recounting what the General liked, matching it against his current mood. He nuzzled his face against Hux’s lower belly, revelling in its warmth. Hux pushed away the hair from Mitaka’s forehead, and the latter didn’t miss his attempt to slick it back regulation-like. It was such a Hux thing to do he had to fight not to smile. He didn’t want to explain himself on that one.

                Hux fanned his fingers out over the back of Mitaka’s head and pressed him forward. Impatient, he was being so impatient it was contagious. Mitaka wrapped his fingers around the base of Hux’s cock. He peppered it with small, teasing kisses, from the tip to the shaft and then, slower, back up, until his lips puckered around the slit. His mouth was watering. Hux’s prohibition nagged at the back of his mind but he was too aroused, too into the game already, to reason with the thought’s persistence. He slid out his tongue to lick the head and saliva dribbled out of his mouth, rolling down the shaft. Hux tensed at the tease, but Mitaka knew he wouldn’t complain.

                He pulled his tongue back and took the General’s cock in his mouth. When halfway in, Hux pried away Mitaka’s hand and held his cock with his own instead. The testing push that followed was almost tender.

                Mitaka would smile if his mouth wasn’t already preoccupied. He pushed forward until he nosed at Hux’s fingers. The General was smaller compared to him, compared to others he’d bedded before. With some practice, he was able to take him whole almost at the onset. Hux hadn’t minded aiding Mitaka in the practice, and was pleased to experience the results of the endeavour. His hips would buck and he would let out prolonged exhales to prevent himself from whimpering or other lowly sounds.

                Mitaka’s gaze landed upon the bright patch of hair around Hux’s cock. The colour never ceased to steal his attention. Before Hux had undressed in front of him for the first time, his fantasies had mostly tiptoed around the colour. It had been silly, he thought. What could he possibly expect? He rubbed his palms up and down the General’s thighs, feeling the warmth of the skin and its wetness. He took hold of them to adjust his position, and bobbed his head. In motion, the modest length of the General was easy to take, and he could swallow it a number of times before his gag reflex would protest.

                Hux chocked off a moan. His thighs trembled and a distinct taste spread over the back of Mitaka’s tongue. Unless he was outdoing himself, the General was leaking rather fast, and Mitaka wondered for how long he had been harbouring arousal. Or what had prompted such an outburst of desire. Did Starkiller stress him that much? He was one of the quietest he’d been with.

                He swallowed with force, and his throat protested at the hit. Above him, Hux took a sharp inhale. His cock went rigid and pressed against the back of Mitaka’s throat. He had to pull back before he chocked and made a sorry sight of himself. Hux never forced him to overachieve, and in return expected proficiency. Mitaka took a moment to compose himself, and when Hux nudged him with a knee he was ready. He would’ve glanced at him if he didn’t know better; the General didn’t like reminders of his cracks of discipline. Mitaka tilted his head, stuck out his tongue and began licking, first the base and the sides of Hux’s fingers, then the shaft itself—short, hard strokes over the pliant skin, making the most out of the texture of his tongue.

                Hux shook under his ministrations. His hips and thighs began bucking under Mitaka’s hold. They were small and erratic movements beyond his control, something he would’ve tamed and restrained under other circumstances perhaps, but was too far gone to bother with at present.

                “Lieutenant,” he warned with a harsh tone. He was fighting to stay calm and collected and was almost managing.

                Mitaka paused. The General gave himself a single stroke while his other hand took a firmer grip of Mitaka’s hair. He guided his cock in Mitaka’s mouth and began thrusting in small and measured movements, as if a second ago he hadn’t been fighting to keep himself under control. Mitaka had to open his mouth further to avoid scraping with his teeth. He concentrated on his breathing, on the push on his throat every time Hux’s cock hit it. He had been pleased to find out the General got off just as well without dissolving his pace into wild ramming. Not that it had been a surprise. Hux built up, and kept a comfortable rhythm Mitaka got accustomed to in a couple of minutes. He flicked his tongue around within the little space left to him. After so many times he knew how Hux’s reactions escalated. It began with an occasional ram; those would eventually give way to grunting and trembling; until there was a single moan, and Hux would return to silence and his preferred pace, only to come seconds later.

                Mitaka lifted his tongue and pressed it against the underside of Hux’s cock. The fingers in his hair tightened to the point of actual pain and he braced himself. Some moments later Hux moaned. He inhaled through his mouth and the sound of it bordered to a quiet _ah_. He continued thrusting, and thick shots of come coated Mitaka’s mouth. It pooled around and over his tongue, overflowing onto his bottom lip. He wouldn’t have minded swallowing it all, perhaps even return the gesture of licking his lips. But Hux had made explicit his desire to fuck Mitaka’s mouth on his own terms, and that was easy enough to oblige.

                The General’s hips slowed down. Mitaka used the chance to close his lips around his cock and give it a last bob. He put his fingers around the shaft. Hux pulled away his to give space, and they brushed in passing. Mitaka felt a little disappointed. He would’ve loved to lick them and antagonise Hux somewhat, after giving him an orgasm. His cock was still hard even after Mitaka licked him clean. It made him think both of them had been… _agitated_ , by the time Mitaka had entered the office.

                “You are indeed _very_ willing, Lieutenant,” Hux panted. He let go of Mitaka’s hair and his hands eased back to his sides. Mitaka raised his gaze to meet the General’s. “Ardent,” Hux echoed with a grin Mitaka’s word choice from earlier.

                _So are you_ , Mitaka thought, but only grinned in return. He wiped his chin with the back of his hand, eager to remove the already crusting dribbles of come. He took some time to do it, awaiting orders from Hux. For all he knew, he could be needed on his knees throughout the evening.

                Hux considered him like he was evaluating a report. He put forward his leg until it pressed against Mitaka, and his shin rubbed against Mitaka’s cock. The light touch made him take a deeper breath. The dormant arousal bloomed again; an urge to rut against the General like a base animal passed through him with a shiver and he had to clench his jaw to suppress it. He wouldn’t do it, not without being ordered to at least.

                Hux pressed his leg harder against him to increase the stimulation. Mitaka exhaled and broke the eye contact. Did Hux know the gesture itself did more to arouse, rather than the actual pressure? Mitaka’s eyes laid unfocused on the blur of colour where the pale of Hux’s leg was merging with the darkness of the tiles behind him. He felt he should be embarrassed over his _lack_ of embarrassment, though he could never muster either.

                “Do you want to come, Lieutenant?” Hux purred. There was that playfulness, the sweet danger which lured Mitaka to him again and again.

                “I await your orders on the matter, sir,” he responded. He tilted his head and pressed a wet kiss against the protruding bone of Hux’s hip.

                Hux pulled his leg back. “Ever the loyal subordinate,” he teased. He gave his cock one last final stroke. “Rinse, and join me in the bedroom.” He plucked one of the towels hung nearby and exited the refresher, drying his hair in vigorous strokes. Mitaka ogled the General’s back while washing away the residue come on his face and chest. Even in the comfort of his private quarters, Hux strode like he did on the bridge; but the lack of uniform was a nice touch, and Mitaka eyed with lust the long legs, the lines defining what little ass he had, the blushing skin. He couldn’t wait to bury his face between those legs; to touch his cock and feel it throb in his hold at the lightest stimulation. It pleased him to be able to throw Hux in such physical abandon. He had been impressed and disappointed to learn no one before him has had the idea to pleasure Hux in such ways. If he had to guess, people preferred to kiss his ass only figuratively, which was a real pity.

                He turned off the water stream, wrapped a towel around his waist, and followed the General into the bedroom chamber.

                Seated on the bed, Hux was toying with a small object. It wasn’t the shape of a datapad but his attention was consumed, enough for Mitaka to assume their time together had been brought to an end. With at least one orgasm for Hux, it was still time well spent. Mitaka approached the General with a slow step.

                Hux left the mystery object (black, shiny) on the bed next to him and beckoned Mitaka closer. When the distance between them allowed, he hooked a finger in Mitaka’s towel and pulled him in. The poor excuse of a knot loosened, and with another tug Hux undid it. He tossed the towel away for the hospitality droid to pick up later. Mitaka’s half-hard cock bounced after the pull, as happy as the rest of his body that playtime wasn’t over.

                Hux’s gaze slowed on its way from Mitaka’s cock to his eyes, and he patted the bed. Mitaka straddled him, but when he tried to ease himself down into Hux’s lap the General squeezed his inner thigh.

                “Stay up.”

                Mitaka’s curiosity could only grow. He followed the General with his eyes while Hux took out the lubricant and poured some on his index and middle fingers. Warmth pooled and lapped around his cock. His heart beat faster and faster. He’d love for Hux to take him; he’d never been the one to be pinned down or put up, and fucked. It occurred to him, every now and then, how the General was always on the receiving end. Not that he minded, though it made an impression.

                “Will you be taking the initiative tonight, sir?” he inquired without hiding the hope in his voice.

                Hux spared him a glance while rubbing his fingers together to spread the lubricant further along. “Perhaps in the foreseeable future, but not now. There is something I’d like to try on you first.”

                Mitaka tried to conceal his slight disappointment. On the other hand—a second twist in a single evening? He was not an avid fan of being experimented upon, but so far none of Hux’s few experiments had ended in a _thorough_ disaster. If he had survived losing his balance, toppling over Hux and knocking their heads together, he could probably survive mysterious, black shiny objects as well. His ass quivered, begging to differ on a general principle.

                Hux brushed the tip of a slick finger against the slit of Mitaka’s cock and jolted him back into the present. “Your mind is prone to wandering, Lieutenant,” he noted.

                “Sorry, sir,” Mitaka muttered. Spacing out and thinking about previous times they’ve been intimate was still spacing out in Hux’s books.

                Hux reached between Mitaka’s legs and slid his fingers over his perineum, until the tips spread the buttocks and rubbed up and down over his rim. Mitaka’s skin crawled at the touch. He tensed in anticipation, and had to tell himself to relax. Hux had never touched him like that before. It was uncanny in its newness, but fast to grow into pleasure. When he willed them, Mitaka’s muscles relaxed, and he found he didn’t have to focus too hard to keep them that way.

                The General’s fingers worked on him with droid precision. Once the lubricant grew warmer Mitaka found himself taking shorter, shallower breaths. Hux was rather passive in the bedroom, and had simple demands—he expected to be served and Mitaka loved to do it. It made him cherish every little touch, every time Hux took initiative. He couldn’t help but let his mouth open and he panted like a delighted pet. Hux’s fingers weren’t even in—they were still slowly circling, poking and teasing—and he was already like this. _Ardent_. He wanted them inside, could almost feel the pleasure of it.

                As if in response, Hux pulled back to spurt some more lubricant onto his fingers and when they found Mitaka’s rim again he pushed in. There was a momentary quiver, but the promise of pleasure was too great, and Mitaka closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling. He pushed against the intrusion to encourage it. Once the ring of muscle was bypassed, Hux had little difficulty sinking half a finger in. Mitaka’s back arched and he let out a hum of pleasure.

                Hux began sliding in and out of him, not too fast, careful to keep his finger inside. It felt nothing short of amazing, and Mitaka didn’t know whether he was good or it was the fact that it was Hux’s finger which was knuckle-deep inside of him. Trying not to squeeze his shoulders too much, Mitaka rocked against him. Other times, and in rare instances, if he was doing really well, Hux would bestow him with a kiss, and Mitaka could recall every place those plump lips had touched him in reward. There were none now, though the warm breath that caressed his body was pleasing enough.

                The General’s finger withdrew with a wet squelch. Mitaka, who expected a second one instead, sought to catch Hux’s gaze for further instructions. Hux said nothing. He turned to his side and retrieved the mysterious object, and brought it between them for Mitaka to inspect.

                His eyes goggled at the elegant design: black shiny surface adorned with four white stripes encompassing the body. Stars, if it weren’t confiscated it must’ve cost a… He didn’t even want to approximate on the figures. Hux wouldn’t even touch it if it was confiscated, though, and the design made it obvious it had been custom-made. Hux spurted some lubricant on the tip. _You’re the last person in the galaxy to_ own _one of these_ , Mitaka thought in awe. He daren’t steal another glance at Hux’s face. The General seemed as calm as always, though his face was barely within Mitaka’s peripheral vision and it made it hard to tell.

                “How familiar are you with these?” Hux asked.

                Mitaka pretended to inspect it. “Quality models are mostly made on Christophsis.” He glanced at Hux, then at the stripes. “They build custom models with a variety of… functions.” Hux nodded, watching a blob of lubricant slide down the rotund body of the plug. He smeared it with his thumb.

                He pressed the tip against Mitaka’s perineum, sliding it back until it spread his buttocks and homed on his rim. The smooth surface felt good, its glide against skin a feast to the senses. Mitaka closed his eyes and sucked in his lower lip. How Hux had obtained the device fell out of his mind in favour of the need to feel it in him. Hux pushed and it sank a bit; a moment of discomfort as the thickness spread Mitaka beyond what Hux’s finger had done for him, then the General pulled back and the pressure was gone. With gentle thrusts, he got it deeper and deeper. A dozen, and the stretching became welcomed and desired. Two dozens, and his cock was throbbing. He had to try and keep still to prevent it from slipping away. There was a connoisseur’s joy to add, sparse as his previous experience with toys had been.

                One thrust was a bit too deep, a bit too much, and the plug went in and his rim closed around the neck. The General withdrew his hand. “A quality model?” he inquired. There was a note of unadulterated interest in his voice.

                “Oh yes,” Mitaka murmured in content. He couldn’t exactly pretend his knowledge of pleasure devices was as scant as, say, Coruscant denizen transport. He rocked his hips back and forth, and the base bent with him, adjusting to the squeeze of his buttocks. The body shifted inside him, the tip pressing against his prostate to give him mild pleasure.

                Hux disentangled himself from Mitaka’s hands (one had made its way to the nape of the General’s neck while he had been too aroused to keep track of all his limbs) and gave him a grin. Mitaka answered with his own hesitant smile, enduring Hux’s gaze. He thought he heard a click, and then the plug began vibrating. The reason behind the grin cleared.

His legs trembled and he gasped in surprise. His first thought was that he could’ve sat on the reactor containment vessel and the vibrations still wouldn’t compare. Even with the tip no more than pressed against his prostate, it wouldn’t take long to make him come, and milk him like a bantha with offspring.

                The plug quieted and Mitaka gasped for breath he hadn’t noticed escaping. A shiver ran through him.

                “Very handy,” Hux observed. He lay back on the bed and put the control rod on the nightstand next to it. “You can take it from here, Lieutenant?”

                Mitaka didn’t need a second invitation.

                “Turn around and make yourself comfortable, sir.” He stood up and gave space to Hux, who rolled on his stomach and pulled a pillow under his head and neck, and put his arms around it.

                Mitaka kneeled on the bed and hovered over him, taking a second to enjoy the view. When naked, Hux’s straight-as-a-blaster-bolt back was a sight to behold. Mitaka had worked hard to show Hux he knew how to touch him there, and make it count. Granted, it hadn’t been any hard labour he wouldn’t enjoy. He remembered Hux’s playfulness and teasing in the bathroom. It was his turn.

                He placed a kiss on the inside of Hux’s knee, then another and another, tracing a line up the leg while caressing the other with his hand. In the stillness of the room he could listen to the General’s breathing: slow, regular, deeper inhales if Mitaka chanced upon a place he liked to be kissed. When he pressed the bridge of his nose against Hux’s buttocks he was rewarded with a hum. Feeling bold, he took the flesh between his teeth, and bit hard enough to turn the hum into a growl.

                “Too hard?” he asked when he let go.

                “Just right,” Hux reassured him, as if they were adjusting the course of the flagship.

                Mitaka bit Hux’s other buttock for symmetry (Hux would never admit it but he did appreciate the thought), and drew another short line of kisses and bites to the hollow of Hux’s spine. The General stretched like a loth cat: he curved his lower back and raised his ass for Mitaka’s mouth. Mitaka fought another smile. The temptation to dive right in was very much there, but he wasn’t done yet.

                He stuck out his tongue and dragged it up Hux’s spine, feeling every raise of bone on the way. Hux rumbled. His muscles tensed under the tease of licking. Mitaka pushed the hair off Hux’s neck and licked right up to the hairline, where baby hairs were curling in sheer spite of regulation. The satisfaction was immense. His mind tossed, back and forth, between wondering what precisely had triggered the sudden change in Hux’s otherwise calmer demeanour, and enjoying it without questioning.

                The General buried his forehead in the pillow he was hugging and exposed his neck as much as he could. He was showing restlessness, another clue Mitaka was on the right track. He nuzzled his face in the nape of Hux’s neck and lovingly kissed the skin just beneath the strands of copper hair. His mouth traced a line that led him towards Hux’s shoulder. Taking his time, he pressed soft kisses all over the General’s upper back. Producing saliva wasn’t a problem at this stage: the feeling of Hux’s skin made him salivate: so warm and soft, and ready to be worshipped in any way possible. The languid approach cleared his thoughts, but had the exact opposite effect on Hux. An idea sparked in his mind.

                When he traced the spine with his tongue again he didn’t stop but went on, over the tail bone and into Hux’s ass. The slick muscle pressed in, teased the tight rim, and continued down to the perineum.

                Hux hummed, and pushed against Mitaka’s mouth. Mitaka flattened his tongue and hurried to obey, dragging it over the warm skin of the balls. Under the hint of regulation soap, he could sense Hux’s own scent. It was a smell he was growing familiar with, and liked an awful lot. He could spend shift after shift with his face between Hux’s legs and was thankful to the stars Hux didn’t mind one bit.

                For the first time in the evening, Hux let out a chocked-off gasp of sheer arousal. The sound filled Mitaka’s chest with a mix of arousal and smugness. Who else could boast they made the General voice his pleasure in such an open manner? His heartbeat raced as images of Hux—needy and ecstatic as he came—flashed through his mind. He repeated the motion, desperate to draw more out of the General, licking up and down and spreading saliva everywhere. Hux stilled after his initial outburst of sound, though his breathing turned into noisy exhales. It didn’t discourage Mitaka: his thoroughness had prevailed enough times to give him the confidence to persist.

                He pushed himself on his knees and put his hands on Hux’s hips to bring the General’s ass up in a more accessible position. Hux’s legs were jittery, but the rest of him pliant, and he did not resist Mitaka’s gentle directions. His cock leaked, the length aligned with the curved torso. Mitaka had to close his eyes for a moment, to still himself and burn the image on the inside of his skull. It was one of the many he would go back to when he was alone in his own room.

                _I want him so badly._ The thought took clear shape in his mind before he could stop it. A blush burned at his cheeks and he all but expected Hux to have heard him. Even in the privacy of his mind he avoided thinking about their intimacy. He had to get it together. To distract himself from thinking, he pressed a kiss against Hux’s rim. The pink taint underneath caught his eyes and he licked it next. His body obliged him. Saliva spilled out of his mouth and dribbled down the inside of the General’s thigh. Hux stirred at the tickling sensation. Mitaka took it as a good sign. He licked the rim again, slower this time and more thorough, making sure to press hard. Hux pushed against him, urging for more, which was perhaps the closest he would come to begging.

                With slow, wet strokes Mitaka buried his tongue in Hux again and again. His mouth busy with the particular activity, it wasn’t hard to salivate; soon it was too much, dribbling down and leaving wet stripes in its wake. Every time a drop made its way down dry skin Hux quivered. He was clutching the pillow as if it was the only thing to keep him together.

                A low moan made Mitaka take pity on the General. He stopped to reach for the lube that lay abandoned next to them. He stole a glance at Hux while popping it open, and the sight delighted him. The General was flushed, wonderful and ruffled after so much teasing. Hair stuck to his forehead where he had pressed his head against the pillow, stray strands glinting in the dim light of the bedroom like exposed wiring. His half-lidded gaze caught Mitaka staring, and the latter hurried on.

                He spurted lubricant on his fingers and didn’t bother waiting for it to warm. He pushed the tip of his middle finger against the ring of muscle, then eased the pressure before it could yield. Hux groaned at such a blatant teasing.

                A standard day before they had tumbled into their quiet mess of an off-duty relationship, Mitaka would have never even _imagined_ General Hux capable of bending for another, of offering his ass to a junior officer like that. Yet here they were, and he didn’t offer but rather _commanded_ it be done. Mitaka swallowed. The part of him ready to jump at orders clashed with the part that had been sleeping with Hux, and knew he did _like_ to be teased.

                The latter won, and Mitaka fingered Hux again in the same manner. The General pushed against him and Mitaka softened his wrist, letting Hux push the finger away instead of taking it in. Hux groaned, louder this time, though not as impatient as to make Mitaka stop teasing.

                When Hux started flashing him with angry glances, however, Mitaka curled his index and ring fingers to let the middle one sink in. Inside, Hux was tight and hot, and the lube made it easy to push further in, until his knuckles pressed against the General’s buttocks. Mitaka glanced at his face: Hux had closed his eyes, though when Mitaka stopped he shifted his hips to prompt him into action. Mitaka twisted his hand into a more comfortable position and then mimicked Hux’s movements from earlier, at the same time listening for feedback from the General.

                By the third finger Hux’s breathing had become harsh and noisy. Little gasps escaped his mouth every time Mitaka brushed his prostate. His ass clamped around Mitaka’s fingers in brief, irregular spasms, at times so intense he could barely move them. He tried to keep the same angle and stimulation; hungered for Hux’s reactions, for the hissing when the General clenched his teeth to prevent himself from moaning or, stars forbid, _whimpering_. If he could he would stop and straight-out let Hux fuck himself on his fingers.

                “Enough,” Hux panted. He pushed himself up and ran a hand through his hair, which fell back over his forehead in sheer spite. Mitaka’s fingers slipped out with a delicious squelching sound. “Sit back and prepare.”

                “Yes, sir.”

                Mitaka sat back on his haunches. He made himself comfortable while pouring lubricant on his cock. Hux didn’t give him much time—he had barely managed a couple of strokes over his length when Hux straddled him. They had to do some minor adjusting: Mitaka put his hands on Hux’s hips while the General took a firm grip of Mitaka’s cock and kept it in place while he sank on it.

                It was slow and torturous, and Mitaka loved every second of it.

                He stared at Hux’s abdominal muscles in an attempt to diminish the steady input of pleasure from his cock frying his brain. Hux didn’t stroke him, though the mere firmness of his grip contributed a great deal to keeping Mitaka hard.

                Hux stopped for a second. Mitaka raised his head in question but the General didn’t look at him. His hand gave Mitaka’s cock a light stroke, almost absent-minded, even if it was not necessary. Mitaka closed his eyes and tried to take deep breaths. At this point of their relationship, he was sure he could get an erection at a mere order by Hux.

                It took the General one slow motion to slide onto Mitaka’s cock, and he seated himself in Mitaka’s lap as if it was his office chair. He put one hand on the back of Mitaka’s neck, the other in his hair and pulled him in against his chest. Mitaka rubbed his forehead against the flat hardness of Hux’s breastbone and hoped it would be taken as the gesture of appreciation it was. His breath came out rapid; he had to lick his lips again, before they split. He revelled in the rare instance of intimacy, in Hux’s closeness. As if the General had sensed his thoughts, the hand in his hair tightened its grip.

                There were going to be a couple of seconds while Hux adjusted to the intrusion. Mitaka tried to curl himself into a ball like a BB unit and make himself smaller, perhaps in some way more huggable. He was close to thinking how he _loved_ being held by the General. It was a dangerous thought. Hux’s other hand was caressing his neck in a way only General Hux could make both soothing and arousing. Every time they were together he sensed a danger of feeling something more than the basic need to fuck someone. The fist in his hair tugged at it again. He lifted his head to check if it wasn’t a prompt to continue. Hux had never cried in discomfort; it was hard to gauge it in him and Mitaka had to be careful at all times.

                “Sir?” he murmured, trying not to shatter the moment with awkwardness. There was nothing in particular he wished to convey; perhaps at best a reminder he was there, listening. He pressed his chin against Hux’s chest and looked up to him. Their gazes met, and the fingers in Mitaka’s hair relaxed somewhat. Hux frowned.

                “I see why a captain would try to build some character in you, Lieutenant. You can seem very meek and vulnerable should you choose to.”

                Mitaka kissed Hux’s chest to hide a budding smile. “I reckon I do, sir,” he agreed, and started kissing Hux’s collarbone, nipping at the skin stretched over it. Hux grunted. He pulled Mitaka’s hair to guide him back towards the centre of his chest. It was slow enough to allow Mitaka to drag his lips over the skin all the way back.

                “Does it serve you well?” the General inquired conversationally.

                “It has its moments,” Mitaka admitted. He caressed Hux’s thighs, squeezing the muscles the way Hux liked. The General hummed at the physical attention. With a careful, slow motion, he pushed himself up then slid back down. After the period of stillness and adjustment, the stimulation was more than what Mitaka had anticipated. Arousal spread through his lower body again, pulsing in his veins along with the blood. His hands clenched over Hux’s flesh. A moan slipped through his teeth and spread against Hux’s chest. He couldn’t see, but he had the feeling the General was grinning. Some payback was in order, after all.

                Hux repeated the motion, quicker this time. Mitaka hurried to his aid. He put his hands on the General’s ass, careful not to pull and cause him pain. It took him a couple of thrusts to catch the other’s rhythm before he began pushing up or pulling down at the appropriate time. In this position Hux needed only move his pelvis to lift his ass, each time slamming it faster and faster onto Mitaka’s cock. The increased pace made him antsy; there was the old impatience with the play, alongside with the need to come as soon as possible.

                He sucked in a breath through gritted teeth. Hux’s mild impatience spread to him: he wanted to get a firmer grip of his ass and take over, fuck him so good the General would dissolve into a display of moans and whimpering of pure lust. One day he hoped he would—Hux had shown signs he’d enjoy a rougher treatment. Mitaka pressed his forehead between the General’s collarbones again. Both of them were sweating hard, and he had to readjust his grip again. Hux shuddered when the fingers sank into his flesh. His upper body leaned forward, pushing Mitaka back. The tilt lifted his knees from the bed.

                “Balance,” he huffed, even if his hands continued to rush the General’s ass onto his cock, at times squeezing it hard enough to think he felt the bone beneath the flesh. Hux let out a sound as if he were buried under a pile of minor, haphazard inconveniences.

                “Yes,” he panted. He disentangled his arms from Mitaka and pushed himself away. His lips pursed when Mitaka’s cock slipped out. He lay himself back on the bed, every bit of him perfect grace, and Mitaka hurried to follow.

His legs exploded with static and gave up under him; he fell onto Hux and only quick reflexes saved him from splaying like a dead body. He landed on his hands and elbows, and his shoulder blades took the majority of the inertia.

                He knew the static would pass away, but it felt like it was only going to get worse and worse.

                “Lieutenant?” Hux quirked a brow.

                Mitaka raised his head and gave the General the best apologetic look he was capable of, the one that would make his captain want to hammer character into him. “Sorry, sir. Legs.” He groaned, growing from annoyed to exasperated by the static in a matter of seconds.

                Hux shrugged and spread his legs in open invitation, offering them to Mitaka. The latter gaped, and had to muster all his self-control not to laugh at what was surely the misunderstanding of the year. The sight of it, on the other hand, made the static the least of Mitaka’s problems. How could it not? The General was a thorough mess. With legs spread and hard cock leaking on his navel—just _looking_ was enough to wipe away any body inconvenience. How many times did Mitaka have to see him like that to get used to it? _Unlimited_ , he thought, he would never, _could_ never. For a brief time every couple of days, this was his own Hux. He held the General’s legs and leaned forward, bending Hux in two.

                A gasp escaped the General’s mouth when his thighs hit his body and punched the air out of his lungs. His eyelashes fluttered and his eyes bore into Mitaka, who braved the gaze and pushed down to eliminate all space between them. Their faces were so close for a moment Mitaka was ready to kiss him, before he remembered he wasn’t allowed to. He tried not to let his miff show while he lifted his hips and adjusted himself.

                In one slow, smooth move he was completely sheathed, and the motion elicited a filthy loud moan from his mouth before he could stop himself. Hux purred in response, also pleased at the restored contact. Mitaka put his hands on the bed for balance, keeping his lower body glued to the General’s. Hux seemed to enjoy himself. After a given amount of play, the bed (and one time the desk) was the only place he surrendered his power. It completely escaped Mitaka how Hux was the one on the receiving end every single time and even in the heat of it managed to make it seem like he was in control of a military operation.

                Mitaka closed his eyes for a moment. He gave an experimental nudge with his hips, trying to move them without breaking any other contact. The static in his legs was waning and he pushed in with more confidence, more strength, in order to start a pace. Hux’s hands roamed over what little he could reach of Mitaka’s sides, almost gentle strokes of affection, from the ribs to the tips of the hipbones, caressing and scratching when thrusts were well aimed.

                With minor adjusting Mitaka managed to press his lower belly against Hux’s, trapping the General’s cock between them. If he rocked the right way it provided enough friction for a teasing rub. A tremble ran through Hux, and he shifted underneath Mitaka at the increased stimulation. His eyes were closed and he was worrying his bottom lip. Not for the first time, Mitaka was struck by how beautiful he was, how _kissable_. Had he _any_ idea how his demonstration of vulnerability made Mitaka ache to do it? He could do little to prevent it, maybe toss his head or bite at best. But Mitaka knew he couldn’t openly disobey a direct order, not from Hux. Couldn’t even daydream about it.

                In his frustration he slammed his hips harder than anticipated. The General let out a poorly supressed moan of pleasure. His nails sank into Mitaka’s ribs. “I am amazed at the variety of your expertise, Lieutenant,” he crowed, a husky playful sound deep from his throat.

                “I serve regardless of what my duty demands, sir,” Mitaka panted, unable to elaborate verbally, but thrust into Hux again to demonstrate his dedication. The General’s cock throbbed between them and Hux let out another delicious moan. “My loyalty to you is absolute.”

                There was a pause lasting a couple of thrusts, a couple of gasps. Hux frowned, panting. Before he spoke it looked like he was... confused? “Your loyalty should lie with the _Order_ , Lieutenant,” he murmured at last.

                Mitaka blinked and slowed down, befuddled by the remark. His brain took a while to process the implication behind Hux’s words. How did it differ from what Mitaka had said? Evidently it was not the same thing, if Hux had corrected him. He tried to hold Hux’s gaze.

                “You _are_ the Order, sir?” He raised his voice to imply it as a question as well, hoping for an explanation. There was a tangible throb from the General’s cock against him.

                Hux’s expression changed, though Mitaka couldn’t tell how. His bottom lip, pink and spared the usual bites, hung somewhat. He tucked his chin and licked his lips, leaving the flesh glistening and wet in the wake of his tongue.

                “That is a very dangerous thing to say, Lieutenant,” he whispered.

                Mitaka shifted. He was unable to track how the conversation had taken a serious turn. To win some time, he rebalanced his arms. “I’m not sure I follo—”

                “That is enough, Lieutenant,” Hux interrupted him. There was finality in his tone. He sank his short nails into Mitaka’s ribs again. “Let’s proceed with our original occupation.”

                His voice was far from harsh, but his unwillingness to elaborate confused Mitaka. He had never suffered disgrace in his career, and had no plans of doing it either, but not knowing the nature of his mistake was going to make it hard. He hurried to obey and lifted his hips in good will. Hux’s cool tone wasn’t in tune with his expression and body language. _Not the time to debate_ , Mitaka told himself. He bowed his head and rested his forehead against Hux’s, thinking instead how nice it would be when he could kiss the pretty lips and draw moans from between them instead.

                “No kissing, Lieutenant,” Hux reminded him. His hands trailed from Mitaka’s ribs to his wrists, and his hold was near vicious.

                “Yes, sir.” Mitaka chimed. He rolled his hips and pressed into Hux so hard it pushed him forward.

                The General groaned and the last of his breath pitched into a moan. Mitaka repeated, again and again, making sure to rub Hux’s cock between their bellies. Beneath him, Hux began to writhe and twist, not much at first, or after a particularly delicious thrust, then more intense, impatient, trying to both meet Mitaka’s thrusts and get more friction on his cock. His legs trembled.

                It occurred to Mitaka that perhaps, when saying it had been a dangerous thing, the General had meant that, aside from him, there were also the Knights of Ren, and of course, Supreme Leader Snoke. But the knights were parsecs and parsecs away and had little to do with the military. And Snoke, Snoke was a glance of a holo, a vague, misshapen figure on a throne no one knew where placed. How could anyone be loyal to, and obey such obscure images of power when there was Hux in his pristine uniform commanding the armies of the Order, and there was also Hux outside his uniform, his pristine lithe body naked, wielding the same absolute power over Mitaka without the utterance of a single word? If there was any real power in the galaxy, it was concentrated and embodied into every nerve and tendon of General Hux.

                 Pain shot through Mitaka’s sides when the short nails dug deep enough to draw blood. Hux stiffened, screwed his eyes shut. “Like that,” he heaved.

                Keeping up wasn’t hard, and by the fourth or fifth thrust the General groaned again. Mitaka maintained the angle and the rhythm, building up, ignoring the protests of his hips. The noises and writhing he elicited from Hux were going straight to his cock. There was the familiar pressure at the base of his spine—perhaps this time he was going to come shortly after.

                The plug came to life and rocked him forward like a sublight engine. His legs trembled and he whimpered in surprise. Shuddering, he tried not to stray from his position. The little pleasure device was so strong it could dissolve him with enough time given. When had Hux taken the controller? Mitaka had been so preoccupied with his thoughts he hadn’t felt a thing.

                Fatigue began spreading through his body, softening his bones and muscles. His elbows trembled. He buried his face in the crook of Hux’s neck for a moment, moaning against the hot, damp flesh. He could _feel_ how fast the pleasure escalated, as opposed to the off-and-ons of normal physical stimulation. It wasn’t fast enough to make him come first, though it made it certain.

                Beneath him, Hux drew his hands up and clutched at the sheets on the sides of his head. The controller was still in his hand. His head dug into the pillow but he didn’t close his eyes. Without thinking, Mitaka grabbed the exposed wrists and pinned them to the bed, shifting his weight to immobilize them. Hux let out an obscene moan that sounded as if drawn from his very core. His legs, until then idly following Mitaka’s rocking motions, tensed. It was impossible to reach for the General’s cock without disturbing the balance and inertia. Mitaka switched to deep, slow thrusts, rolling his hips to rock the General as hard as possible through his peak, never breaking the eye contact.

                Warm droplets spurted between them, smearing their bellies, and Mitaka observed with satisfaction the bliss written all over Hux’s face. _He’s amazing_ , Mitaka’s mind blurted out. He had to admit he liked everything about Hux, every side of Hux he knew.

                A clench around his cock pushed him very close to reaching his own peak. At the last moment, he strung together some scraps of concentration and pushed it away. Not only he couldn’t, he didn’t want to come, even in unison with Hux; didn’t want to miss a second of the General rapt in pleasure.

                “Enough,” Hux gasped, and Mitaka shoved his cock so deep in him his joints cracked.

                There were actual tears prickling at his eyes by the time the vibrations buzzed down. He tried to catch his breath while his body melted on top of Hux. Only a few things felt as intimate as the simple pressure of gravity that welded them together. Flailing more than he would’ve liked, he helped unhook the General’s legs from his shoulders. Hux caressed the sides of Mitaka’s body with his shins before stretching, and letting his limbs relax.

                For a while, there was only the sound of their laboured breathing; an occasional sigh when either man tried to take a deeper breath, and failed. Hux’s wrists were still in Mitaka’s grasp, but he didn’t pull them away, and Mitaka kept his hold. The built-up pleasure in his body began oozing away, though if something stimulated him now he would come on the spot.

                “How do you find the device, Lieutenant?” Hux croaked.

                _How do you expect me to produce coherent speech after this_ , Mitaka thought. “I did not anticipate it to be this powerful,” he admitted out loud. He let go of Hux and pushed himself on his knees. His eyes fell on Hux’s body and the view pleased him immensely. The General was a mess worthy of putting to shame several dubious places Mitaka had visited on the few shore leaves he’s had since becoming an officer. Mussed and flushed, his skin glistened with sweat and come. His ass was still clamping around Mitaka’s cock. It was obscene in the most delightful way.

                With a vague tinge of regret Mitaka wrapped his hand around his cock and began pulling out, or at least tried to. The plug began vibrating again and his body was helpless against it. He wanted to move away but not a single limb listened to him. His cock slid out but instead of aiming it away, his hand clenched so hard he yelped at the mixed input of pain and pleasure. He hoped the pain would deter him from coming, but that hope died within moments. He came all over Hux as if the latter was an erotic holo, or a refresher wall. Thick long stripes shot all over Hux’s ass, abdomen, and legs, some of them splattering so hard they broke into droplets. Mitaka whimpered. The mess unfolded before his eyes in a blink.

                “Sir,” he cried, “sir, please,” he begged. He wasn’t sure what he was begging for: his body to obey, the plug to stop, a pre-emptive plea to be spared a harsh punishment? If he weren’t on his knees he would’ve dropped. He pushed his cock down, but the damage was done.

                The vibration stopped, mocking him in its lateness, and left the room in silence. Clutching his cock as if it would defend him in some way, Mitaka stood frozen while his terror escalated. He had not asked for permission to come on Hux, not that he would’ve gotten it anyway—and he had done it. In the last moments of his life he spared a glance at his last act. Hux was practically _dripping_. Within his peripheral vision, Mitaka could catch the General’s stunned face. He prayed for a swift death.

                “Dopheld,” Hux said in the lowest tone Mitaka had ever heard someone speak. He snapped his head up at once. “Clean your mess.”

                “Y-yes, sir,” he whimpered. The distress made his voice high-pitched. He was in serious trouble if the General had discarded the formalities of rank in favour of calling Mitaka by his given name. He let go of his cock and leaned down, opening his mouth. He reached with his tongue towards one of the droplets nearest to him. It had already begun to harden and he had to work hard on it and lick it a couple of times before he made sure the taste of his own failure was purged from the General’s skin.

                By the time he was finished his trembling had stopped, though not the fear that came with it. Hux hadn’t punished him—he hadn’t reacted at all, in fact, aside from shivering when Mitaka licked places he loved being touched. If it weren’t for the circumstances, he would’ve enjoyed himself: lapping at Hux’s hot flustered skin; the thin line of bright hairs in the perfect middle of his belly. The endearingly small nipple that hardened no sooner than his tongue had brushed it.

                A hand grabbed his jaw and pulled it up to make him face Hux. His neck cracked, which was the least of his problems. He mustered what little courage he had and looked Hux in the eye. The General’s deep-red flush had begun to subside, though his cheekbones were still pink, and his eyes... Mitaka would refrain from calling them sparkling, even in his mind. Yet there was a certain gleam which demanded attention and recognition. Hux licked his lips.

                “I find your filthy mouth attractive,” he murmured, and pulled Mitaka into their second kiss for the evening. Mitaka wasn’t sure how dried come was attractive but that thought was cut short as soon as his lips touched the General’s. His mind shut down. His worry dissipated, and was replaced with the remaining bliss of afterglow, mixed with the sheer pleasure he got out of kissing Hux. Those soft, _soft_ lips, he had craved their touch. He sank his teeth into the bottom one in a mindless attempt to keep it still. Hux moaned—the low sound was music to Mitaka’s ears—but made no attempt to free it.

                He wasn’t sure whether he pushed or was pulled, but he went down once more, melting on top of the General. His fingers traced the line of Hux’s neck with awe. He meant only to caress and hold him, but the tips brushed against the line of hair. Still on edge from the shock, he stiffened. There was no way it hadn’t shown; and Hux pulled his head as further back as the pillow allowed.

                “Lieutenant?” he inquired. His voice was breathy.

                “Sir, your hair,” Mitaka fumbled for words, “may I touch it?”

                Without a moment of hesitation, the General took hold of Mitaka’s hand and pushed it up his neck until the fingers parted the ginger locks and sank in them. He buried his own hand in Mitaka’s hair with the same confidence and pulled him down to continue the kiss. It was slow, that one, almost tender. There was no desperation behind it, no teeth or sucking, only lips against lips. Not so much a kiss but rather a tasting, as if they did it for the first time.

                The sensory overload was impossible to handle. He found himself juggling with a variety of thoughts while trying to keep up with the General’s lips. He concentrated on that at first. Hux has had patience for only so much innocence. He had begun to tease with flits and darts of his tongue against Mitaka’s mouth, and he took every opportunity to nip at Mitaka’s lips. The latter redoubled his effort to follow Hux’s example. After a couple of moments he managed to filter through further sensations. He became aware of his fingers, and the alternation of soft feathery hairs and thin firm locks plastered together by sweat. He pushed the tips further up, to the nape, revelling in the caress. His fingers twitched with so much consciousness concentrated upon them. In a hesitant moment of inspiration, he clenched them in a fist, gathering and pulling Hux’s hair.

                The effect was immediate. The General arched against Mitaka and gasped. Encouraged, Mitaka re-adjusted his grip and pulled again, tugging Hux’s head to the side. The General’s moan, its pitch higher this time, was immensely satisfying. Arousal caressed at Mitaka’s skin, ready to pool into him as soon as possible. He sank his teeth in the crook of Hux’s shoulder, and sucked hard, while his other hand made its way between them and took hold of Hux’s cock, and squeezed it.

                “No,” Hux breathed. It was so quiet it took Mitaka a moment to register. He stopped everything, and rested his hands on the sides. The deep flush on the General’s neck, contained between teeth marks, pushed towards its fence, and deepened. Hux’s hand ran from Mitaka’s hair to his face, and the General thumbed at his lips.

                “That would be enough for tonight, I reckon,” he said. His expression was calm and satisfied. It dawned on Mitaka that Hux had only said _no_ to another round. The biting and hair pulling he hadn’t minded at all, and Mitaka already burned to employ it in their future private meetings.

                “As you wish, sir,” he conceded. “Refresher?”

                Hux nodded. On their way out they passed by the hospitality droid, which rushed in to change the bed linen. Mitaka felt rather sorry for the poor thing. If Hux’s good mood persisted, it would definitely be overworked in the future.

                After they were clean (and the plug was out) Mitaka returned to the lounge to dress. Sometimes Hux wished him a good evening, and retired to the bedroom. Others, like now, he accompanied him and sat behind the desk to finish the task he’d been working on.

                Mitaka entered the room, and was stunned by the apparent lack of his uniform. It wasn’t on the chair where he had left it; neither on the desk, or anywhere else. Hux stood behind him.

                “Your uniform is missing,” he pointed out, having reached the same conclusion.

                “Yes,” Mitaka agreed weakly. The evening was over and the surprises were _still_ pouring in.

                Hux called for his hospitality droid. The machine came in fast, and raised its photoreceptors to its master.

                “Have you seen the Lieutenant’s uniform?” Hux asked.

                “Yes, sir,” the droid responded. It went on talking, unperturbed by the stunned silence its answer had caused. “It was tossed around, wrinkled, and studded with hair. I put it with the rest of the wash for the evening.”

                “Even the undergarments?” Mitaka asked.

                “Naturally, sir.” The droid turned to him in indignation at such blatant questioning of the standards of its protocols.

                Hux pursed his lips. “How long until it’s ready?”

                “At least an hour, sir, given the specifics you’ve requested of your wash.”

                Millicent appeared at the door. At the sight of the naked party she rushed through the room and brushed her back against Mitaka’s bare leg in greeting. He picked her up, more out of habit than anything else, and she purred to show her delight. Hux stared at them both. Mitaka blinked at him. Had he done something wrong? He looked down at his arms where Millie’s soft orange fur splayed over the dark hairs covering his arm.

                It dawned on him why Hux was staring.

                “Why did you do this?” Hux asked. Mitaka knew the question wasn’t directed at him.

                Millicent meowed at her owner. As explanations went, it wasn’t much.

                Hux had the expression of someone who wanted to rub their forehead for a couple of years. “Millie…” he started, then thought better of it. His eyes rose to catch Mitaka’s. “There is a matter which requires my attention. Take her and wait in the bedroom, lie down if you’d like. The droid will bring you the uniform.”

                “Yes, sir,” Mitaka would’ve stood at attention save for the facts that he was naked and Millicent was in his arms. Straightening his back, he returned to the bedroom. He slid under the covers—being in the bed felt less awkward than standing around in the nude. Millicent followed him. She made herself comfortable against his bare chest, and purred when he stroked her fur. His clothes had been on the floor, according to what the droid had said, but nothing worse. She wasn’t mad at him, and with that the only explanation of why she had messed his uniform was out the hangar bay.

                “Do you want me to stay overnight?” he whispered while running his fingertips behind her ears. Millie turned her head to direct him to her neck as if to say, _Less talking, more petting, Lieutenant_.

                His eyes closed and he laid his head on the cool pillow for a moment.

                He felt like he was suspended in zero gravity. He was in familiar surroundings, a dark room, bed instead of a bunk, a soft warm living breathing thing cuddled against him. Hux was lying on his side in front of him, studying him with his brows relaxed, locks of hair framing his forehead. Mitaka wanted to ask him something _important_ but he couldn’t quite remember what. His mouth was glued together. Hux commanded the lights at 1% and the darkness took him.

                An alarm sounded a second later. His body jumped at the noise, and he opened his eyes.

                His first thought was, _I’m still dreaming_. He wasn’t in his room, he wasn’t in his bunk bed, but the alarm kept ringing.

                “Sir, I was instructed to wake you up. It is precisely two hours before your shift.”

                Mitaka rolled on his other side. In the gloom he could almost discern the gleaming contour of Hux’s hospitality droid. The words took a couple of seconds to be processed through his brain.

                “Two hours before my shift?” he repeated, more to help himself understand, rather than confirm the information offered. The alarm stopped upon his response.

                “Yes, sir. Your uniform is waiting for you in the office where you’ve left it the previous evening. General Hux instructed me to wake you up at this precise time, and that he’ll see you on the bridge as per usual.”

                Mitaka sprung out of the bed and hurried to the lounge. His uniform was there, as if the previous night’s little catastrophe had never happened. Even the rank cylinders were tucked in their place. He hastened to put it on and leave. Hux and Millie were nowhere to be seen, but that was understandable. The General worked during almost all shifts, whether somewhere on the flagship, or in his private quarters. Millicent, well, she was above being questioned on her whereabouts.

                There was a moment’s worry when he hurried out in the corridor and looked around to see if anyone had taken notice of him. It was a small miracle there was no one around at an hour which usually buzzed with activity while the personnel from the upcoming shift were preparing to take over.

                Messages were already beeping for his attention from his datapad next to his bunk when he entered his room.

                First one was from Hux. His heart thudded against his chest.

_—I decided in favour of letting you accumulate a couple of hours of uninterrupted sleep. I’ll see you later on the bridge. I hope you will prove to me my decision has been correct, and you are perfectly capable of performing at your best during your shifts today.—_

                It was on a private com channel and Mitaka regretted he had to delete it. While Hux never sent anything explicit, they had agreed the channel should remain clean, lest something unexpected happened to either device and was sent for repairs.

                Mitaka pressed his lips against the message and closed his eyes for a moment. The General had… The two of them had… He daren’t finish the thought. It meant nothing of course, he hurried to tell himself. Hux wanted him well rested and at his best as always.

                But he couldn’t help but smile while he polished the screen.

**Author's Note:**

> I took some liberty with the strength of the buttplug vibration - if they have huge ships and powerful blasters, surely someone has made powerful sex toys as well. While on the topic, Christophsis was chosen at random.  
> I wanted to publish this last month but a trip and exams prevented me. With this fic, the 14th of every month is now Hitaka day, at least according to my timezone.  
> Many, many thanks to [wildcursive](http://archiveofourown.org/users/wildcursive/) who supported me throughout, and helped with lots of headcanons and pictures of cats <3


End file.
